


Love From Beyond The Page

by LittleWolf98



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf98/pseuds/LittleWolf98
Summary: This is an original story that i have created and used ideas that I have been able to aquire from my friends and other stories I have both seen and read. I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to leave instructive criticism in the comments.





	1. The Beginning of a Life Time

In the year 3023 the earth had become over run with people who turned to monarchy and a failed system in ruling the world. People had spent their lives killing any person who was to stand up against any form of the laws. These people were called 'Golden Order' from within the the government. From the outside the people just called them the 'Golden Suckers'.

People outside the wall had slowly noticed that the Government had been slowly brainwashing its soldiers as a way to ensure that no one on the inside tried to ruin the new monarchy laws. These outside people had formed a society of their own and were always finding ways to put a thorn in the Monarchs side. They called themselves 'The Phoenix Feather' because no matter how many times the Monarch tried to rid of them they returned stronger. 

These people had most recently made their plan on how to create a society that follows the fair laws set into place by the leader of this rebel group. The plan was to send 2 people into space, the main reason to send only 2 was so the ship would be smaller and able to slip past the Monarch at least long enough to escape the ozone and fly to a distant planet. The Planet they had their hopes on becoming the new earth and creating a society of fairly treated people was nicknamed Liam. 

Liam was a distant planet almost the size of the earths moon. The Phoenix Order had called its first meeting as to discuss what two people to send on this mission.

"I, Leovold, now call this meeting to begin. The topic at hand is which of our brave warriors should we send into a perilous journey into the unknown in hopes of carrying on our traditions for the fair society on a distant planet. Captain Xavier, do you have any nominations from your half of the order to send for ward into this vast sea of stars?"

Xavier stands. The Captain is wearing a well decorated Military outfit with many pins from war. His grey hair suggests that he is well over his sixties and has loved a good life. The captain nods and waves his left arm out in front of a young man who seems to barely be in his twenties. "I, Captain Xavier, nominate Ambrose to embark on this space journey. He has shown to me and the rest of the people in this order that he is true to what we believe and that he will carry this on throughout entire generations." 

The captain sits and Ambrose bows. His dark black hair falling in front of his brown eyes. His cheek bones are very dominant and his face is completely clean shaven. The men of this order are allowed to keep their hair because otherwise, the Monarch men would know he was working as a Military combatant.

Leovold nods and turns to the other side or the abandoned church room. "And you Mrs. Filligan? Do you wish to nominate a soldier of your battalion?"

Mrs. Filligan was the leader of the second half to the Order. Her long brown hair fell to her center back as she stands tall. Her eyes lock onto Leovold and the old man shakes a bit at her angry gaze.

"I, Morganna Filligan, nominate Gemma to embark on this space journey. She has proven herself more then worthy to everyone that she can provide properly and defend herself."

Mrs. Filligan extends her right arm and Gemma rises to her feet. Gemma has long ginger hair with sea foam green eyes. Her smile was precious as she bows at her introduction. She returns to sitting with Mrs. Filligan and everyone in the room turns to Leovold.

Leovold crosses his hands and leans his lips against the fold. He sits silently for what seems like years but, is really only two minutes. Leovold rises to his feet and looks over the room. "The space craft that will be the saving grace of our kind needs only the best of our people to pilot the machine, as well as pass down our secrets throughout the generations. As the Leader of the Phoenix society i hearby agree to the nominations that were spoken here today, and the two people nominated shall have 1 week to decide whether or not they feel that together they can move our cause through the generations that will be born on Liam."

Everyone inside the church rises and places a balled fist on their chest to signal respect as the Leader walks out of the church. 

Once Leovold is gone Ambrose takes his first step into his uncharted territory. He walks over to Gemma and places his hand back on his chest this time followed by a bow. "Miss Gemma I am Ambrose. I hope that we can work together and create the future that Liam will need to become the great inhabitable planet for lives to come."

Gemma smiles at the courage Ambrose displays and almost giggles at how formal he is being. "Please do not worry about being an imperfect fit. I'm sure that the two of us can become the one being necessary for the continuation of the Phoenix ideals. My name is Gemma" she returns the mans gesture to him. 

Ambrose stands before the women in front of him. He could tell by the clearness of her skin that she had been a live longer then he was. Blushing a red color Ambrose conjures up the one question that is needed to completely start the journey

Ambrose reaches down grabbing her soft delicate hands and smiles as she looks into his eyes almost afraid. "Miss Gemma, would you do me the biggest favor i have ever asked anyone in my life. Will you become my girlfriend.?"


	2. First Things First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back the speed to a steady walk. The characters are given a short time to learn more about each other before they embark on the two person adventure.

The entire court watches the pair in absolute silence awaiting Gemma's answer. She shifts nervously at the large group hoping that someone will distract from the question. When everyone thought the blush on her face would not go any darker Mrs. Filligan stands up and looks to Leovold. 

"Sir maybe since theses two have just met and were given this huge task we should allow them to go somewhere and make sure that they will be able to get along for the many years they will only have one another. Maybe allow them to use the council pub for as long as they require to come to the decision for the council?" She bows respectfully after her speech. The interruption causes Gemma to smile as the attention is drawn away from her and that she may have more time to retrieve an answer that is truly what she wants.

Leovold looks to Mrs. Filligan and nods after some thought. "I do believe that Mrs. Filligan is correct. We should allow these two to have some time, and because of that we shall give you an empty bar tab and allow you to use the Bar that we council members have saved for ourselves. Gemma and Ambrose shall use that quarters for as long as they need to come to a decision on whether or not they will be traveling to Liam to continue our Legacy."

Gemma smiles softly as Ambrose extends a hand to her. She accepts his hand and walks with him following the short Captain Leovold behind the front room of the court into a larger open space. The back room smelt of heavy alcohol and some grease from recent cooking. Leovold waves a hand to the bartender who waves back. "Nick, this is Gemma and Ambrose. These two are here on a tab opened by me and the rest of the council. They will be here for some time and you are required to work until they leave, and of course you will be paid over time for those hours." Leovold smiles as Nick does and turns back to Gemma and Ambrose. "This is Nick as i'm sure you heard. He will be here until you leave. Feel free to order anything you want and stay as long as you need to come to a decision, miss Gemma" he smiles and walks back out of the room.

The large room has the lights on low with brighter ones around the bar itself. The floor is perfectly clean and the tables are set perfectly for a multiple groups. The walls are painted a dark brown and accented by the black beneath them. The floor is wood that seems almost polished in how clean and sparkling it looks. Behind the bar is a line of alcohols that are perfectly alphabetized, and above those is the menu of both the alcoholic drinks and the non-alcoholic drinks. Across the long list from those is an equally long list of foods that the barkeep himself cooks for every order and cooks it fresh from ingredients he farms himself. 

Ambrose signals to Gemma as he pulls out one of the stools for her to sit, and as she kindly accepts his offer he pushes it in so she is close to the bar before taking his seat next to her. They both looks at each other before nervously looking away and looking to the barkeep. the man speaks in a gruff tone, "So you two, what can i get ya?" He smiles at how awkward the two are around each other and looks to Gemma for her answer.

Gemma answers her voice very soft and light on the ears compared to Nicks voice, "I would like Sparkling wine please" her eyes looking down to her hands "I would also like some shrimp too please." she adds on remembering that the bar has food. 

Ambrose smiles as if making a mental note of what her responses were. "I would personally enjoy some water on the rocks and some grapes if you could please" his voice was a shaky confidence but he smiled anyway. Nick just chuckles at his order and nods to the two of them before leaving the room to go into the back. Ambrose turns to Gemma and smiles softly at her beauty. Her eyes were like sea-foam green diamonds that had been placed above the smile of a goddess. Her hair was wild and helped entrance her beauty. Ambrose never thought he could see something this beautiful that wasn't drawn by an artist or described in a science fiction novel. Gemma smiled and blushed as she looked away and Ambrose realized that he had been starring like some creep, "i'm so sorry i didn't mean to scare you i was just.. i .. its... i'm sorry..." his voice was frantic and it caused Gemma to giggle a bit.

Her voice came out soft as before as she spoke, "No no it's fine, but why were you staring so long? do i have something in my hair?" she franticly runs her hands through her hair and causes Ambrose to laugh. She smiles and looks him over. He has scraggly hair that is a dark brown, almost black color. His eyes were a dark brown in the poor lighting. He has a failing mustache and beard growing on his face but his smile was almost captivating. She smiles and looks into his eyes, "So would you like to start?"

Ambrose is caught off guard by her sudden comment and looks at her confused, "Start what?"

Gemma smiles a little wider, "telling stories silly. I figured to get to know eachother we can tell stories of our lives before this mess and learn about eachother"

Ambrose smiles softly at her and nods, "yeah sure, I'll start. I'll begin with some of my earliest memories so some of this may not be cohesive." he smiles and looks into the bar table. "One of my earliest memories was of me and my Grandmother, her name was Grandma Jan to me, and she was one of the coolest people I can remember from my childhood. I remember that she knew how much Sonic the Hedgehog was one of my favorite characters to have ever been created, so she went out and got this gaming system called "The Sega Dreamcast" and a Sonic game that was very similar to Mario Party. I remember me and her sitting in the living room from one in the afternoon to ten thirty just playing that single game and going back and forth on who won. My Grandmother and I did this a lot. When we got a GameCube in the house me and her played the original Luigi's Haunted Mansion co-oping through the story by her telling me what to do and me just running from all the ghosts. We would laugh about some of the ghosts when we turned them into pictures and together tried to figure out what we thought the end boss would look like."

Ambrose seemed to be in a different place as he talked. He knew his life story fairly well but remembering exact moments from his childhood was something fairly hard for him to do. Gemma just sat quietly smiling at his memories as he shared them with her.

"As for my memories i remember a lot about I am going to need you to promise me something." Ambrose looks to Gemma and has a very serious look on his face. "I need your word that you will not judge me for what I have done, as I have already suffered from what happened and I have changed myself to become someone better then that person..."


End file.
